


Stiles Gets Drunk (Twice)

by bunnylunches



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunk sexting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexting, Stiles Gets Drunk, Tumblr Prompt, b slur, derek is still in beacon hills when stiles is 18, its rly short, light talk abt bondage, slightly alternate timeline, twiiiiiiiice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnylunches/pseuds/bunnylunches
Summary: Tumblr prompt- "I swear it won't happen again"





	Stiles Gets Drunk (Twice)

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! prompt from rileyrighthere on tumblr! stop by and toss some prompts my way (feel free to specify your preferred rating too~) at teenwolfishell.tumblrcom ! this is slightly different than the version i posted on tumblr just bc i actually like... gave it an actual read-through before posting here hahaaa  
> super short sowwy

It’s 3am and Derek is, of course, awake. He’s sitting on his sofa poring over a book for the 5th time, tired but unable to sleep, when his phone buzzes. If he got texts more often like a normal person he probably would have ignored it, but a pang of fear runs through him that it’s an emergency, something important. No one texts him anymore unless it’s important. He glances as his screen and sees that it’s Stiles and god please let this not be an emergency.

_hey you should come over_

No capitalization. No punctuation. Vague. Derek’s heart starts beating faster. Fuck, please don’t let this be an emergency. He texts back, worried that maybe Stiles is texting because someone would be able to hear him talk on the phone.

**Is everything okay?**

Minutes pass before he gets a reply, minutes he spends pacing his loft from one end to the other, considering just tossing caution to the wind and sprinting to Stiles’ house anyway. But then his phone buzzes again.

_uh yeah except likke my mouth not beingt otally ravaged with kisses kinda suuuucks_

The message ends with three tongue emojis and some sort of water emoji and Derek is super confused about them, but he’s calmed down now because he’s almost positive Stiles just got into his dad’s whiskey and this isn’t an emergency.

**You know this is Derek, right?**

This time he gets a text back right away.

_duhhhhhh, i can read dude_

And then Derek’s neck and ears and cheeks are suddenly burning like a thousand suns because is Stiles Stilinski drunk-text-flirting with him?

**Stiles, go to bed.**

_im already IN bed i cant sleep i have boner_

Derek becomes impossibly more flushed. Stiles fucking knows who he’s texting, he trying to tease Derek specifically, of all people. So Derek does the responsible thing, even though his brain is screaming at him to do something else, and he stops replying. Thankfully, Stiles doesn’t text him again that night. Agonizingly, Derek doesn’t sleep a wink.

 --

Stiles wakes up with his phone in his open palm, still in his clothes and on top of his covers, head at the wrong side of the bed. He groggily unlocks his phone and the light from the screen makes it feel like someone just hit him in the head with a baseball bat. It’s 1pm, Stiles notices with a groan, but more importantly he has some confusing emoji gibberish typed into the text composing field and oh holy fuck. He was texting Derek. At 3am. Drunk. Stiles clenches his eyes shut, with feels simultaneously good and godawful, but he knows he has to read the texts and see if he has to do any retcon (or rather, how much he has to do).

As soon as his eyes glance over the word “boner” he knows he’s royally fucked up. He can’t fucking believe after all the times he’s been drunk (15, he’s kept count) that he finally slipped up and did the thing everyone has terrible nightmares about, drunk texting your raging crush that you have absolutely no chance with. Not quite sure how to articulate how excruciatingly embarrassed he is through text, he settles on sending

**OH my god dude**

It takes over a full hour of agony and near-panic, mostly spent clicking through the internet without actually processing any information, for Derek to reply.

_Too much to drink?_

**i swear it wont happen again. holy shit derek seriously, i’m mortified.**

Derek doesn’t text back after that and for fucks sake, could anyone be more terrible at interpersonal communication than this big dumb wolfman? Stiles tries to forget it, but every few hours for the next week he cringes every time it crops up in his brain.

–

Three weeks later and Derek’s phone buzzes at 2am. Initially, he’s scared of it being an emergency, as usual. But then, after a moment, the fear that it’s Stiles drunk texting him again creeps in. Honestly, he isn’t sure if he’d rather be confronted with his feelings for the guy again or if he’d rather go fight a big bad monster. It’s a tossup. To Derek’s dismay, it’s Stiles again. He debates whether or not he’s going to open it for about ten seconds before his curiosity threatens to brutally murder him.

_heyyyyyyy sourwolf_

**Stiles.**

Well, at least it wasn’t inappropriate this time.

_can i send you a dick picccc_

Derek more or less hurls his phone across the room, thankfully hitting his bed first before clattering to the ground. If a text message could physically burn your hand when you read it, Derek’s sure it’s just happened. He stands up and immediately feels like he’s going to keel over because holy fucking shit, Stiles may be eighteen now but he’s still the sherrif’s son. And then it hits him that if he doesn’t reply Stiles might actually send it and he’s lunging across the room at the speed of light to grab his phone.

**No.**

_u know im 18 right_

Derek rolls his eyes and nearly smirks despite himself.

**You know you still live with your cop dad who knows how to kill a werewolf now and still sees you as a kid, right?**

A few minutes pass and Derek gets his hopes up that Stiles is just going to drop this and stop texting him, not sure why he isn’t just turning his phone off. But then he hears a buzz and heaves an exasperated sigh.

_is tht the only reason u dont wanna see my cock bc its a preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetty lame reason js!!!!!!_

Derek is blinded by the extra vowels and exclamation points and fuck Stiles used the word cock. Pushing that word as far into the back of his mind as it’ll go, he decides to avoid the question.

**I thought you said this wouldn’t happen again…**

_wha wouldnt happen again? ohhh shit lmao i totally did well,,,,,,, sober me would NOTT regret if drunk me hooked up with u so whtevs_

**Stiles, you would absolutely regret it.**

_hang on MR WEREWOLF are u saying it’s a possibiliibility though???_

This time Derek can’t help himself from smirking, even if he kind of super wishes this conversation wasn’t happening right now.

**How about when you move out of your dad’s house and when you don’t only bring this up when you’re drunk, then we can talk.**

He’s pretty proud of his reply, even though he’s a little worried that it’s kind of like a confession and that it might totally fuck up their little pack dynamic. But if Stiles can live with lewd drunk texts, he can live with a responsible sober one, right? God he hopes he’s right.

_ur so mean_

Derek full on smiles at that one

_what about u sending me dick pics is that allowed??_

_pleeeeeeeassssssssssssseeeeeeeeee_

Derek decides he’s done replying for the night. But he does watch the texts roll in every so often.

_r u like teasingme on purpose this isnt so not cool sourwolf_

_you cant just!!! ughhhhhh ur hnsetly the worst_

_fine u know what im jst gonna jerk off and text u abt it the whole time you big dumb jerk_

That one nearly makes Derek throw his phone again, but he feels like both his shoulder consciences have turned into little devils that absolutely want to read whatever Stiles is going to text him next. Despite his better judgement, that is being entirely overpowered by his dick now, he settles comfortably and eagerly onto his bed.

_im fucckin serious my dick is out and im abt to get u textually acquainted wth it!!!!!!_

Derek knows Stiles is just trying to get him to reply and half of him regrets suggesting that they could ever hook up and the other half is thanking the heavens that he gets to let a drunk Stiles willingly tell him about his cock and he doesn’t even have to guiltily respond.

_if we hook up somedy i wanna suck ur cock ive never donethat before_

“Shit…” Derek murmurs to himself, palming his dick through his jeans almost impulsively.

_texting with one hand is hard_

There’s some more confusing emoji combinations at the end and Derek smiles again. The texts are coming slower now but he’s having no problem conjuring images in his mind as he take his cock out and spits in his hand.

_id let u fuckme u know_

Derek’s pace stutters and his cock jumps in his hand. He considers stopping Stiles before he says too much but he reminds himself that he isn’t a kid anymore, almost hadn’t been for a long time with the way things around here happen. He didn’t seem as naive as he did when they first met (though Derek has a hunch he maybe hadn’t been naive for a long time before that).

_uggh hhhhgod id totally let u fuck my ass_

_i bet ur a dom always wearing leather and shit_

_ud totlly dom me huh_

_tbh id take it id do nything for ur cock rn derek_

Derek almost grimaces because fuck, Stiles is _so right_ and holy shit, the things Derek would _do_ to him.

_fuckkkk_

_idlet u do anything_

_bet u want me to be ur bitch_

Derek's eyes nearly roll out of his skull because how the hell does Stiles know exactly what gets to him?

_wonder ifff ur into bodnage and shit bc i toootally am oops_

_let u tieme up and fuck me_

Derek imagines Stiles with his ass in the air, arms tied behind his back with thick rope.

_my gag reflex is preeeettty spectaccualar_

_whyyy did i turn autocrrect offffff_

_i jsut want ur cock in mythroat_

_wanna swallow ur cum like aa good boy derek_

Derek's brain nearly fizzles out. "Good boy".

_fuck fuck_

_fuck_

The texts stop after Derek cums and he wonders if by some freak chance they just came at the same time. He hesitantly decides to text back, knowing he’s about to catch hell for it.

**Goodnight, Stiles.**

_YOU WERE FUCKNG AWAKE THIS WHOLE TIME???? im gonna killl you wiht my bare hands derek hale_

 

-fin-


End file.
